


Truth or dare: the perfect matchmaking game.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: Saiouma week sept 2020! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Boys Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Oma Kokichi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Saiouma Week 2020, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Shuichi was planning to have a relaxing day on his room reading, away from any anxiety-filling human interaction but when his blonde friend  invites him to a sleepover while emphasizing that a certain liar would be there, it looks like his plans will change last minute.Atua have mercy on him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma week sept 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	Truth or dare: the perfect matchmaking game.

**Author's Note:**

> (Side note: since when Bisexual Distaster Shuichi Saihara is a tag and why I didn't knew about it?!? Bless that tag. People need to use it more.)
> 
> I couldn't find a title that I liked  
> ( ；∀；)
> 
> Also, me posting this: *glances st the clock and realizes its 7 am* ...well somewhere in the world its still September first so...
> 
> Anyways if you were wondering why i wasnt posting anything, here is why!  
> I was writing for saiouma week~
> 
> This is my first time writing for an event so i hope i didnt like accidentally violated a rule or something...
> 
> If you are planning to read all of the stuff just know that i wrote most of them at like 4 am so im sr for any mistakes and any slopy writing. Also i wont be writing for all days of the event...
> 
> Anyways there are some hinted ships in here but other than whats in here the tags its nothing too major. (The last two arent major but kaede and iruma are girlfriends in this...)
> 
> Everyone is there but i tagged whoever actually talked.
> 
> And last but not least, i hope you enjoy!

It was a normal Saturday morning like any other for Shuichi. The soft sound of the gentle breeze of spring, ruffling through the leaves accompanied by the occasional singing of birds a familiar melody, always helped the detective's mind wander off. No school today and no human exchange, just him and a new mystery novel he picked from the school library the other day, with a cup of tea next to him

That was all he had planned for today and he couldn't have been happier with the simplicity of it.

At least before a ring from his phone interrupted him.

He picked up the phone without much thought, not even checking the number just for the sake to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hello?"

"Saihara-kun! Good morning."

A soft exhale of relief left his lips at the sound of the familiar feminine voice. Ah, it was just Kaede. The call shouldn't take too long since the blonde girl aware of Shuichi's ' _plans_ ' for today. His lips perked up in a faint smile, his eyes eyeing to clock next to him as he began to talk.

"Good morning… do you need something?"

"Can't I just call my best friend to chat?" 

"You never call the weekend unless you need something or you want to hang out." That or she needed him for something urgent but judging by her tone, that wasn't the case.

There was a long pause for a few seconds, telling Shuichi all he needed to know. His face dropped as he sighed while the pianist gave an awkward laugh from the other line of the phone.

"Ha… funny story-"

"No."

He didn't want to be difficult or anything but at the same time, as any classic loner would, he wanted to have this one day to himself. Regardless of Kaede's knowledge on the matter, she still let out a low whine as if she didn't saw his answer coming.

"Come on, please? I know I said I'm going to leave you alone to read or whatever but this is different! All of our class will be there!"

"Akamatsu-san, I don't want to be rude but-"

"Ouma-kun will be here too."

It was Shuichi turn to fall silent, the mention of his crush switching his expression of irritation to one of embarrassment with pink dusting his face.

If he was being honest, it wasn't hard for the detective to catch feelings. Even if he knew he couldn't control it, it still caught him off guard when his friend confronted him about the feelings he himself wasn't aware of. Although when you have an overly supportive friend like Kaede, you learn to accept things easier. Now if only the blonde wouldn't use it against him...

Damn him and his crushes.

With a defeated sigh, he gave in without that much of a fight. "…what is it?"

The detective could sense the girl beaming through the call, along with some shuffling, from her jumping up and down from joy if he had to guess.

"Don't worry, it's not in a public place or anything! Just a huge sleepover at Amami-kun's house."

"When is it?"

"At 1 PM."

"Isn't that a bit early??"

"Don't worry! We have many games planted and stuff!"

Once again he remained silent, weighting the cons and the pros if he did end up going. Shuichi did want to go try and grow out of his comfort zone, to fight his social anxiety, and become more comfortable and social around others. Plus, the pianist did say that Kokichi would be there which meant this could be a chance for them to grow closer to each other.

"I will think about it..."

"See you there then! Don't be too late! Bye."

"Goodbye."

_It's going to be a long day._

* * *

No matter how many times Shuichi had seen Rantaros house before, he will always end up doing a double-take to be sure he hasn't walked into the wrong one. As a kid, he also used to live in a fairly large house (before his parents left him to go overseas), but it still clearly wasn't as big as Rantaro's. Well, when you have thirteen kids in addition to many other pets he guesses it makes sense to have a large home. Or at least that's the excuse he has.

With a hesitant fist, he knocked on the door, preparing himself for his upcoming demise. Not a second later the door was slammed open, a grinning Kaede welcoming in before basically dragging him in. The boy felt himself almost sweating from how nervous he felt. Usually, when the blonde was so excited it didn't end meant anything good for Shuichi. That is if the definition of _bad_ means ending up locked in a closet with your crush for three hours. Hopefully, she will save Shuichi from the embarrassment than encourage it in an attempt to be a wing(wo)man for him.

Without much explanation about anything, Kaede dropped him off to the main living room before vanishing into what should be the kitchen, if he remembers correctly.

Thank Atua this wasn't a public event or anything and it's just him and his class, otherwise he doesn't think he would be able to survive alone. Glancing around the room, he locates almost all of his classmates already here. Tsumugi, Angie, Tenko, and Himiko were playing twister in the side of the room, the first three still on the game while Himiko lazily instructed them to where to put which limb. Korekiyo and Kirumi had set out a chessboard and played while discussing about one thing or the other. Meanwhile, in one of the coffee table's Miu, Kaito, Kiibo and Kokichi were bickering very loudly with Uno, insults being thrown around as easy as breathing. Poor Kiibo was looking like he was regretting all of his life decisions. Everyone else was watching TV while eating snacks with the exclusion of Ryoma and Maki who hadn't arrived just yet. 

After some time of debating with himself, the detective decided to go with the third group only because he was in the mood for Uno and _definitely_ not another reason. _A very cute, short, purple-headed reason._

"Sup Virginhara." Miu mumbled, her eyebrows, furrowed as she calculated her next move. If he didn't know better, Shuichi would have laughed a bit at her way too serious look. However, since he does knows better and he doesn't want to have an angry inventor on his back, he merely greeted back.

"Yo! How are you doing bro?"

"Saihara-chan!"

"Greetings, Saihara-kun."

The good mood was easily when Kokichi put his last card down, marking his wins as he grinned while everyone else groaned.

"We were looking for a fourth to play Uno!" the winner of the round announced, shuffling the cards with ease at the same time.

"No, we weren't-" Kiibo began but before anyone could realize what was happening, the liar was behind the white-haired boy, dragging his chair away from the table and then placing an empty one at his previous place. He patted the spot at Shuichi while the others stared in astonishment.

"Now we do."

It didn't take long for Kiibo to back from his shocked and confused state, pointing an accusing finger at Kokichi.

"That's robophobic! "

"How rude of you to assume so! I simply just now remembered that Amami-chan was looking for you."

The boy's artificial skin turned into a much more pinkish shade at the mention of the weed man green-haired man.

"Was he really? Pardon my exit everyone!"

Kiibo left the table without a second thought, starting immediately his research of Rantaro leaving behind a slightly confused detective and a smirking leader. After a few moments Shuichi finally sat down, exchanging a smile with the short boy that was now next to him. He did his best to ignore the smug, knowing look the inventor across of him had, not really wanting to know what's in her mind right now. The same couldn't be said for Kokichi.

"Go drool over your none existent ass bitch and mind your own business." he said with a sing-song voice, giving everyone their cards in the meantime.

A loud slam was heard from the table, caused by Miu who had hit her fit against it as she stood up, almost inches away from choking the boy in front of her.

"Does this look non-existent to you grape-goblin?!"

She turned around her hips, looking at Kokichi like he was the craziest man of the world for even thinking otherwise. All the while Kaito could only stare in a loss for words, obviously a bit uncomfortable from the whole situation.

Shuichi was right there with him.

"Can we just play?" he suggested in hopes to change the subject, half regretting his decision to come here and not just stay in his room reading books.

Thankfully Atua had some mercy today and the two moved back to their seats, finally starting to put down cards and beginning the game.

_'Things aren't so bad...'_

* * *

"Its truth or dare time bitches!"

Shuichi head snapped at the loud voice, almost making Rantaro mess up with painting the detective's nails black. Muttering a quiet apology to his friend, his eyes glanced back at Miu who stood proudly in the middle of the room with a box in her hands and a big grin on her face.

_'Why do we always need to play that…'_

"And just to be sure no one is cheating…" she began talking as she ruffled through the small package, fishing out sixteen pair of what appeared to be simple, metallic bracelets. "Here is once again the girl's genius invention! Since some of you have the memory of a goldfish, I will remind you that if any of ya refuse to do a dare or lie when it's your turn you will end up getting shocked!"

"What, you will show a nude of yourself?" Kokichi commented with a face of complete disgust, making a few gagging sounds at the thought of that image.

The blond huffed, crossing her arms as she basically fell down next to Kaede. The latter responded by leaning her head to her shoulder, rubbing small circles behind her back. In an instant, Miu went from mad to a blushing mess, leaning into her girlfriend. Despite all that, she still tried to come with a comeback at Kokichi's insult.

"Y-you wish! I meant s-shocked with electricity!"

"It's not dangerous, is it? What about Kiibo?" Kaito popped into the conversation while everyone else gathered around.

His response was from Kokichi who waved a dismissing hand, flopping down next to Shuichi and casually leaning in his personal space as if the two were dating like the two blondes. The detective tried to focus more on basically anything else than the body heat next to him. 

Atua why he didn't prepare himself for the liar's clingy behavior today.

"Eh, he doesn't count. He falls easy into peer pressure and won't even think about lying."

"Ignoring your rude behavior... Lying is bad, so why would I willingly be doing it?"

"One day you will learn the beauty of it. Don't worry Kiibs."

The two boys turned their heads at Kaede who was clearing her voice, capturing their attention. She gave them a kind smile before she clasped her hands together, now addressing the whole group in her familiar, leader-like way.

"Okayyy let's start! Iruma-san can start since she suggested it."

Before Miu could even say anything, the pianist raised a finger towards her, making direct eye contact.

"Not anything sexual."

The inventor let out a small ' _eeek!_ ' at the demanding don't but nodded nonetheless, her confident persona gone along with the hype she was feeling. Kokichi giggled at the scene. "Whipped."

Once again, the challenging aura between the two came back at once. Miu was glaring daggers through her blush while the liar watched her smugly. Eventually the girl smirked back, 

  
"Truth or dare clown?"

"Truth, oversized pig."

"Do you wanna fuck-"

"Ehm." Kaede stopped the blonde before she could get any further, motioning with her head st the innocent and pure soul known as Gonta across from them. In this group, everyone fights to keep him the way he is and no one would tolerate trying to corrupt someone like him. With a small _'f-fine'_ she turned back to Kokichi, returning back to her complacent expression when their eyes met. 

"Do you like someone within this room sexual- _ow, okay I get it_ -, romantically?"

"Hmmm now that you mentioned it, I wasn't sure at first. Most of you if not all of you are so boring and the way I'm way out of your league so-"

"Yes or no shota?"

"Nishishi. Maybe."

"That's too vague-" 

"Next please." Kaede pleaded. If those two started fighting again it could go on forever and no one was in the mood for that.

"Hmmm who should I ask…" in a totally-serious-and-not-fake fashion, the liar began to rub his chin in thought, scanning around the room until his eyes fell on a certain brunette.

"Harumaki!"

"Don't call me that." she hissed.

"Ah, no respect for your childhood friend?! I would cry if I didn't have some panta with me."

"Just ask me gremlin. I choose truth."

"So… do you still name your plushes and teddy bears that I know you still buy?"

The clear mix of hate and embarrassment danced in Maki's eyes, wanting nothing more to launch herself towards the other or to bury herself under the blanket on her lap to hide her _very_ red face.

"Yes," she said after a while, playing with her ponytails to distract the feeling of shame in her head.

"That's adorable Maki-roll!"

Just when you think Maki can't get more flustered, bring the astronaut next to her to prove you wrong.

"Do you wanna die?"

And of course, after casually throwing a death threat, she turned her attention to the first person her eyes fell on, wanting to take the spot light of off her as soon as possible.

"Akamatsu-san, truth, or dare?"

"Dare." Kaede replied without missing a beat.

As the opposite of a fan to this game, Maki asked the most common stuff, much to the pleasure or displeasure of others.

"Sit on Iruma-san's lap for the next hour." 

Today was the first of the two.

"Okay!"

Without giving much time to Miu to understand what is happening, the pianist is seated on her thighs, smiling gently at her and placing a small kiss on her forehead before she turned her attention back at the game. Ignoring her girlfriend currently blue-screening ( _ ~~or simply too oblivious to realize it)~~_ , Kaede continued the game.

"Saihara-kun, truth, or dare."

Turns out Shuichi was right when he was suspicious of his best friend too bright smiles today.

 _'There is no way she doesn't have anything planned_.'

At this point, he wasn't sure which one was the worst: dare or truth. The last time he picked the truth he had to admit of his most often daydream about a crush. For the next month, almost everyone would call him a helpless romantic. But then again, when he picked dare, the embarrassment could swallow him whole. He remembers the usual,' sit on person's lap ' or 'give that person a kiss at least on the cheek.'. The good thing at least with a dare, he didn't have to admit or hint at his feelings for a certain someone and again, on the other hand, it's not like he didn't enjoy ( _despite the deep crismon being basically tattoed on him then_ ). Eh, screw it. If he becomes so flustered he dies then at least he won't have to worry about classes or anything so… _ ~~(not the time to be emo Shuichi)~~_

"Dare I guess."  
.  
The girl beamed, her first shaking ever so slightly in excitement as she glanced between Kokichi and Shuichi.

_'Oh no.'_

"I dare you to kiss the person to your right. In the lips."

That would be-

In a slow-motion, Shuichi glances to his right to be met with bright, violet eyes staring back at him in hidden surprise.

_Oh no indeed._

He should have seen this coming. Why did he not see this coming?!

Is this payback for teaming up with Rantaro to get the two blondes together?

"Lucky you~!" Kokichi teases.

The liar closes his eyes and makes his best fake-smooching face, waiting for the detective to just kiss him so they can get this over with and save them from the embarrassment. Apparently, Shuichi doesn't take the memo because when Kokichi opens one eye he is met with Shuichi Tomato Saihara who looks like he is moments away from shutting down. Ignoring his own pink cheeks, the liar lets out a loud sigh and drops the silly pose. He turns his attention back to the one responsible for breaking the Shuichi.exe program, modifying his face into a bored expression just to make the blush away.

"C-can the dare b-be something else?

"Or, can **_I_** just kiss him so he won't have a gay panic attack or something?"

"I don't mind Ouma-kun."

The blond seemed way too happy about the whole situation. Oh well, it's not like Kokichi is complaining about kissing the detective, but he still should ask the pianist about this whole ordeal later.

In a heartbeat, Kokichi is turned back around and leaning into Shuichi and when the latter finally comes back earth, he feels lips pressing against his own but as soon as happened, it stopped. The connection was only for three seconds max but it was enough for the butterflies in the detective's stomach to get so intense he thinks he might throw them up.

Not even a second later Shuichi is standing up and taking backward steps. "Um... I need a moment."

Without really thinking about it he ran to the kitchen hiding his face in his arms, internally panicking.

_He just kissed his crush it finally happened but it was shorter than a few seconds but it still light up sparks within him but he can't tell if Kokichi felt the same and it was just because of a dare so, oh dear atua what is going to happen now and-_

"Jeez, did Shumai really disliked the kiss that much? Does he hate me?!"

The detective jerked his head behind him, the same person who kissed him just a few seconds ago pouting while fake tears were ready to fall from his eyes at any given moment.

"No, the opposite actually…" Shuichi whispered under his breath, trying to calm down that soft feeling that is threatening him to eat him alive. 

"Oh, is that soo~?"

His eyes widened when he realized he actually said the past. Atua, he really is out of it today.

' _Just try to sway it another way...'_

"It just… it was my first kiss with a boy and I just wasn't ready or anything."

"So you're upset cause it was kinds of forced instead of sincere?"

Does it make him weird that he thinks like that? That he cares how his first kiss will happen and with who? It doesn't matter though, because no matter the teasing, he knows Kokichi won't make fun of him for something so silly.

"Yeah."

"Wow, you really are helpless."

Without really much time to think about what that meant, soft lips are touching his own, stopping all of his thought processes for the second time that day.

Somehow, it felt more meaningful than the first time. This time around there was no one around them and Shuichi actually kissed back, closing his eyes as the taste of grape filled his senses. It was so expressive the detective would almost take a double-take to see if Kokichi is actually the one kissing him. It felt kind and loving, slow but calculated, everything that the liar doesn't present himself as, at least not to others. The connection ended too soon in the detective's opinion.

"Better?"

Shuichi could only blink, his mind malfunctioning and confused as to what happened and why. His face was still blushing but at the moment he is too confused to notice the heat on his cheeks.

"Why did you..?"

"Is Saihara-chan really questioning me about my kindness? Here I was, kissing him willing and not just cause a stupid game said so, but he still doesn't look happy!"

He bit his lip, glancing at the sighed while he fiddled with the bracelet on his first. "You didn't have to do that." he settled on responding with.

"I know. And that's exactly why I did it. So now tell me, was it better?"

The answer should be more than obvious by now. Was he looking for validation or simply teasing material? Or maybe...

Kokichi kissed him twice. Definitely willingly just now and maybe even before. That has to mean he likes him at least a bit, right? Then it would be fine to... 

"C-can I double-check?"

The liar threw himself on Shuichi, wrapping his hands around his neck while he grinned an honest smile.

"Nishishi, thought you would never ask!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make a more confident shuichi but at the same time, I have a soft spot for cute and easily embarrassed shuichi...  
> Aaand some times, as a really random and easily-conflicted human being, I easily get carried away and end up writing something different from what I wanted to.
> 
> Is this how you write helplessly romantic people?? I don't know what in doing most of the time
> 
> I blame my head for becoming easily distracted.
> 
> Also... Why can I be a multishipper with pretty much almost all the characters except ouma and saihara?? I can ship like kaede with literally everyone, maki, iruma, kaito, rantaro etc, but not with those two (unless they are in a poly relationship).
> 
> I don't understand myself sometimes 
> 
> Sooo did you liked it? Kudo and comment if you did!


End file.
